


Now Get Out of That!

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: Akaashi can get a little obsessive over his work. Bokuto finds it frustrating but sometimes there's a hidden bonus.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Now Get Out of That!

“Come on Akaashi it’s past eight, surely this can wait until morning? After all he’s been dead for three thousand years, it’s not as though we have to go and tell his mummy or something.”

Keiji laid the x-rays of Neferperet, Chief Treasurer of Upper and Lower Egypt, down on his desk and looked at Bokuto with an expression of resignation. “Honestly Bokuto san, have some respect, that was an appalling wisecrack.”

Bokuto looked suitably sheepish. “I know, I guess I’m just tired and hungry. Can we please get out of here now. I’m sure your eyes are tired too. Give them a rest and take a fresh look in the morning.”

Akaashi frowned at the x-rays again. “It’s just so frustrating, the mark on the skull fracture reminds me of something and I just can’t think what. If I could remember we might be able to identify the weapon that killed him.”

"Not that we could charge anyone with a murder after 3000 years," Bokuto pointed out. “Sleep on it Akaashi, it’s surprising what sometimes comes back to you in the morning.”

“You’re probably right; I know I’ve seen that pattern before somewhere.” Keiji shuffled the x-rays back together and replaced them in their envelope, sliding it into the file and putting it away in his cabinet.

“You want a lift Akaashi?”

“No I have my car,” he replied slipping his arms into the jacket Bokuto held it out to him. Then he locked up and they headed out to the parking lot.

Keiji called across to the sole remaining occupant of the lab, “Goodnight Konoha, don’t stay too late.”

Konoha looked up from his work station, “I won’t, the cultures are almost ready. Goodnight.”

“What on Earth is he up to Akaashi?”

“He’s working on some bacteria that we found in a sample from a site in Siberia. He’s convinced it’s a new mutation.”

“Mutant bugs eh? Well I hope he knows what he’s doing?”

“They are in sealed containers, so you should be safe.” 

They reached the parking lot and Keiji unlocked his door and slid behind the wheel.

Bokuto leaned against the open door and smiled, “Tell you what Akaashi, why don’t I call and get some take out and meet you back at your place. I certainly don’t feel like cooking tonight.”

“Sounds great Bokuto san, I’ll see you in half an hour then?”

“Yeah.” He shut the door of the car and headed over to his SUV. Just as he was fishing for his keys he heard Keiji’s car door slam again and hurrying footsteps across the asphalt.

He turned to see him dashing towards the back doors of the lab.

“Akaashi what on Earth is it now?” he called, hurrying after him as he headed down a side passage that connected the lab to the University museum next door.

He caught up with him as he was opening the door to the Egyptian storage room in the basement. Keiji stepped inside flicking the switch and flooding the room with a muted light.

“Akaashi what are you doing?”

“I remembered Bokuto san!”

“Remembered what?”

“What that pattern reminded me of. If I can just find them I can run some tests for comparison. I’m sure they’re in here somewhere.” He began to pull out one drawer after another from the storage cabinets, each lined with artefacts. “Of course the best ones are on display but the museum is closed and I wouldn’t want to disturb the display anyway. But I know there were some plainer examples in storage.”

Finally he opened a long low drawer, “Aha here they are!” He pulled a pair of gloves from his pants pocket and slid them on. Bokuto shook his head; he swore Keiji had gloves in every pocket of every outfit he owned. Reaching carefully into the drawer he lifted out a long wooden object. It had a long narrow shaft topped with a fan shaped moulding out of which grew a long paddle shaped appendage. Bokuto had never seen anything like it.

“What on earth is that? It looks like a paddle for a toy boat?”

“It’s a Sekhem Sceptre. It was a symbol of authority, used both by Pharaohs and Court officials. This one was used by a chief scribe. Officials usually had a pair of eyes on the back of theirs,” she turned it over to show two stylised eyes on the back. “You see, symbols of the god Horus.”

“And he was killed with one of those?”

“I think so. I will get Sarukui to make a copy of this and carry out some tests.”

“Well done Akaashi. Now you’d best put it back for the night and let’s try getting out of here again.” He smiled at him encouragingly.

Keiji nodded, hearing a faint rumble from his stomach. “Ok Bokuto san.” He replaced the sceptre and took careful note of the drawer number. Straightening up he was just removing his gloves when a deafening noise with which they were all too familiar reverberated through the building. Above them they could hear the dull thud of doors closing and sealing and in the split second it took them to look at each other and then at the storeroom door they heard an ominous click.

“Akaashi please don’t tell me we’re sealed in here?” said Bokuto rushing to the door and attempting in vain to open it.” He banged on it loudly and pointlessly then turned his back to it and slid to the floor dropping his head to his knees.

After a moment he looked at his silent partner, “Well Akaashi?”

Keiji looked at him a slight frown creasing his forehead, “You told me not to tell you.”

He sighed, his ever literal partner. “So we are sealed in. How long for?”

“I have no idea it will depend on what set off the alarm.”

“I bet it was the bug man, when I get my hands on that idiot I will shoot him.”

“If it was something really serious you may not have to,” Keiji said in a subdued voice.

Bokuto looked at him, “Yeah I’m sorry Akaashi. I hope he’s ok too. You’d better call security and let them know we’re down here, you do have your phone?”

Keiji pulled it out and looked at it, then stepped back and looked again. He tried in several other spots. “Sorry Bokuto san there’s no signal down here.”

Bokuto felt in his pocket and pulled a phone out, tossing it to his partner. “Try mine.”

Keiji repeated his tests and shook his head, “Nothing.”

“Well they’ll look for us won’t they, they’ll have to account for everyone like a fire drill?”

“They would, except that they don’t know we’re here. I took the back route here and never went past security. The last time anyone saw either of us was leaving the building half an hour ago.”

Bokuto spread his hands out, palms uppermost, “Well that’s just great Akaashi. Next time you get a sudden brainwave count me out.”

Keiji gave him an icy glare, “Bokuto san, I feel compelled to point out that I did not ask you to follow me down here.”

“What am I supposed to do when my partner suddenly takes off into the night?”

“I am hardly likely to run into trouble in the laboratory!”

A grin hitched the corner of Bokuto’s mouth and he jerked a thumb at the locked door. “I rest my case Akaashi.”

“This hardly constitutes danger Bokuto san; it’s nothing more than an inconvenience. We will get out eventually when the quarantine is lifted.”

“Which could well be tomorrow morning.”

Keiji sat himself down on the other side of the room, his back against a large cupboard. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

The next hour passed slowly, Bokuto removed his jacket and rolled it into a makeshift pillow for his back. He undid his top button and loosened his tie. Eventually he kicked off his shoes.

Keiji shifted uncomfortably against the cupboard; the wood was feeling increasingly hard against his shoulder blades.

“Akaashi why don’t you come over here you look horribly uncomfortable.”

“I’m perfectly fine Bokuto san, I got us stuck here, I can put up with a bit of discomfort.”

“Come over here and lean on me. I’m a lot softer than that cupboard.”

“I told you I’m fine.”

“That’s just being pig headed Akaashi, just because you made the bed doesn’t mean you have to lie in it.”

“What bed?”

“Any bed Akaashi, it’s a rhetorical question. There’s no bed in here anyway.”

“Yes there is.”

“What? Where?”

“Over behind those cabinets, it’s Cleopatra’s bed.”

“Oh you mean an artefact. We can’t use that then it would damage it.”

“Oh no it’s a proper bed made for an exhibition last year. It’s a reproduction, quite practical. Yukie tells me it’s quite comfortable.”

“How does she know…wait this is where she and Konoha…”

“Conducted their sexual liaisons? Yes. There are no cameras in here.”

Bokuto pushed himself stiffly to his feet. “You mean to say you let me sit on that hard floor when I could have been lying on a nice soft bed?”

“I’m sorry I thought you were comfortable there.”

He rolled his eyes at Keiji and walked over to the cabinets, peering behind them to where the bed was hidden.

“Very discreet,” he grinned. “Come on Akaashi let’s make ourselves comfortable.”

“I have no intention of sharing that bed with you Bokuto san.”

Bokuto stretched himself out on it, it was comfortable. “Ahh that’s great. Your loss Akaashi.”

Keiji managed another half an hour and then turned off the lights and lay down on the bed beside him, carefully not touching him.

Another hour drifted by.

“You know Akaashi,” Bokuto murmured, “this is not quite how I’ve always imagined our first night in bed together.

“You’ve imagined that Bokuto san?”

“You haven’t?”

“Well I must admit objectively considering that a situation of that nature might arise at some point.”

“You mean yes.”

“Yes.”

“And what happened Akaashi? Just in a spirit of enquiry of course.”

“For a start we had on a lot less clothing.”

“That’s easy to remedy,” Bokuto slipped out of his shirt and pants and lay back.

“And we were closer, touching.”

Bokuto scooted across, “Too many clothes Akaashi. If we are going to do this right you need to shed some.”

Keiji gave a little sigh and shed his own shirt and pants.

“What colour are they Akaashi?”

“What?”

“Your boxers. I have to be able to picture every detail.”

“Deep blue.”

“Cotton?”

“Silk.”

“Great, carry on Akaashi, then what?”

“Then you kissed me.”

Bokuto leaned over and placed a light kiss on his closed lips.

“Like that?”

“No, you were somewhat more demonstrative than that.”

“Really? Like this you mean?”

He leaned back across and laced his fingers in Keiji’s hair, pressed tiny feather light kisses from his ear down to his collarbone and then back up until he reached his now open mouth. Nipping at his lower lip he kissed him hard, his tongue slipping in between Keiji’s teeth and dancing with his. He shifted his body over until he was directly above him and his hand slid down from Keiji's hair to explore the soft smooth skin of his stomach. He pulled away and even in the gloom of the storeroom he could see the shimmer of moist lips swollen from his kisses.

“Then what Akaashi?” he asked, his voice husky.

“Then you said something,” and he could hear the tremor in Keiji’s voice.

“I love you Akaashi.”

“Yes that’s rig…” his words were cut off by Bokuto’s fingers.

“I mean it Akaashi, this is not an experiment, I love you.”

“You do?”

“Yes Akaashi and right now I plan to show you exactly how much.”

Next morning, following the reopening of the lab and a careful study of the security camera footage they had determined that Bokuto and Keiji were probably trapped in the Egyptian store room. Washio, Yukie and a somewhat chastened looking entomologist opened the now unsealed door and peeped in. The lights from the corridor showed a scatter of clothing strewn across the floor; and a faint snore from behind the cabinets led to the three of them tip toeing across the room and peering around the corner. Entwined in each other and barely concealed by a tangled sheet were the naked partners, contented smiles on their sleeping faces. 

Yukie snapped a quick photo on her phone before they retreated from the room, she couldn’t wait to see Keiji try and rationalise his way out of that imbroglio.


End file.
